Moonlight Visits
by mafllp95
Summary: The setting of the story is at the print shop right after the war has ended. James is feeling lost in what he should do now. Sarah helps him realize his next step. Her methodology involve lemons ;) S/J


At long last the constitution has been signed and King George has relented. James and Moses were just finishing copying the newspaper to distribute throughout Philadelphia. Sarah was sitting at her desk writing to Henri, she was happy for him to have been taken in as Lafayette's adoptive son but he missed him terribly. He was around fourteen years old but he was still in need of a father figure. Moses has done his best but the fact is that the boy misses his homeland and his people. Sarah hadn't realized she was crying till she saw the droplets fall to the paper. Quickly she wiped her eyes and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and tried her best to compose herself.

"Come in" She says in what she hopes is a merry tone. James slips into the room and closes it behind him.

"I am surprised at you, James. You actually knocked." She teased and he just made a stink face to her before he sat down on her bed. His entire body language read that he was exhausted. Sarah got up from the desk and sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. He looked to her and held her hand.

"We did it, Sarah. We 're finally free" James says with a tired smile. Sarah was curious though, something seemed off.

"And yet you still seem so sad. Why is that James?" She asked softly. James hands were calloused and rough from working the press and it was a stark difference from Sarah smooth, soft hands. James sighed.

"I just don't know what to do now. I know that I have a job as far as working the print shop and the press but now that the war is over I just don't know what to report. I love being a journalist and I don't want to give that up." He admitted and looked her right in the eyes. His light blue eyes twinkled with vulnerability. Sarah instinctively moved her hand to James face and his gazed shifted to a look of vulnerability to confusion.

"Then don't give up your dream. Keep on reporting. Show how this country is rebuilding itself after the war and I will be there right next to you, making sure you get the whole story." She said and he smiled at her last bit. James bit his lip nervously.

"Sarah, can I try something?" He asked quietly. Sarah felt she knew where this was going and her heart began to race. Not out of fear but out of nervous excitement.

"Yes" She said quietly. James nodded.

"But first close your eyes?" He instructed. Sarah hated being told what to do and glared at him a bit.

"Just do it" He laughed. Reluctantly Sarah did as she was told. She heard James take a deep breath before leaning over and laying a soft kiss upon Sarah's lips. Sarah slowly open her eyes. She touched her lips that were still tingling from the kiss.

"I have been wanting to do that for about three years and it only verified what I already know. I love you, Sarah Philips." James whispered before he leaned in for another kiss. Sarah was ready this time and began to kiss him back. Her hand traveled to his neck and his to her long, loose russet curls. In England this would never have been permitted. A man would court a woman and steal a kiss from time to time but only having the woman's father's permission. But this wasn't England and Sarah was so in love with this man that was gently laying her down on the bed. Before things could escalate any further Sarah broke away from the kiss and drew in a grateful breath. James was searching her face for any reluctance and she simply smiled at him. She got up from the bed and stood slightly shaking fromwhat she was about to say.

"James, I love you too. Though this is no way for a proper English woman to behave." James face fell for an instant till Sarah began to undo the sashes of her dress. Sarah forced herself to keep her gaze on James and not turn away in embarrassment but she could suppress the blush that was dusting her cheeks.

"However, I'm not an English woman. I am an American and we things differently here." She said as she let her dress fall from her body leaving her only in her thin under dress that fell at her knees. In the moonlight she knew James could clearly see every detail of her body. He slowly rose from the bed and stood in front of her. He towered over her small frame and he didn't want to frighten her so he slowly traced his fingers up her hand to her shoulder. She shivered slightly but did not curl away from him. His hand that rested on her shoulder traveled up her neck and he kissed the other side of her neck. Sarah gasped at the new sensation and felt James smile on her skin. He continues to kissing down her neck as he slid the small straps of Sarah's underdress off her shoulders, it fell like water down her body and James took this time to take a good look at her. The moonlight that entered through the window illuminated her pale skin like a beacon.

James began to untie his shirt and then pulled it over his head. His body was long and lean with the noticeable indent of muscles from working the press. Sarah's nervous breath made her chest rise and fall unevenly. James took off his shoes and socks but didn't go for his trousers.  
"We don't have to this, Sarah. Not if you are not ready. We can wait till our wedding night." He said seriously. Sarah shook her head and smiled.

"James Hiller is that your way of proposing to me?" Sarah asked. James fished out a small gold band from his pocket before dropping down to one knee in front of her.

"No this is. Sarah, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" James asked with a wicked smile on his face as her saw her nod her head yes. She had tears glistening her glass green eyes.  
"Yes, James I will." She said solidifying her answer. He slipped on the ring on her finger and was surprised when she rose on her tip toes to kiss him. James was even more surprised when Sarah slipped her cool fingers down his chest to waist band of his trousers and undid them. She purposely brushed her hand against his penis making him gasp. She looked into his eyes and saw the lust that has clouded over them.

James turned Sarah so that her back fell against the mattress and he began to kiss her again with a rougher pace. Sarah didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed it. His hands brushed over her erect nipples enticing a quite moan from her lips. James shifted down so was able to kiss and lick at her nipples while his hand ventured down to the thatch of curls that concealed her womanhood. Sarah arched her back and her hands traveled to James' hair tugging at it slightly. Sarah tried to conceal her embarrassing moans so not to wake Moses whom was asleep on the other side of the house.

James didn't care if all of Philadelphia knew what they were doing as long as Sarah kept making those beautiful noises. James knew that the first time for a woman will be painful but the more aroused she was the less pain she will experience and Sarah was very aroused. He stopped his tortuous movements to look at his lover's face. She was panting and looking up at him with the same amount of lust and love in her eyes as James. She nodded and that was all James need before he positioned himself at her entrance. He entered slowly and hand to bite back the urge to thrust into her wildly. She like a vice around his manhood and it felt like heaven. He looked up and saw that she looked a bit uncomfortable but she told him to continue. He trust into her and heard her squeak. That was it he was going to stop because he was hurting her but then she trust into him.

A moan tore from James's lips and he kissed her hard on the lips as he slowly picked up a rhythm. Sarah tongue around in James' mouth and he couldn't believe what was happening. Within a few minutes James knew he was reaching his limits and Sarah had already met hers a few second ago. With one last thrust he spilled himself into her. His body was ready to give way but so he didn't crush her he flipped their potions so that she lay on his chest.

"I love you so much, Sarah" He breathed as he kissed her moist brow. She rested her palm on his chest over his heart and kissed his neck.

"I love you, James." She said before she went to sleep. James knew that he was going to be the luckiest husband in the world and could wait to have children with this remarkable woman. Because then he could finally have the family he had always yearned for.


End file.
